


Second Chances

by Rose711



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't been back in the House for long when Zach decides that things need to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing that was inspired by Hit the Floor.

Zach leaned against the kitchen table as he listened to the other houseguests laugh at some joke. He laughed along with them, but to be honest, he wasn’t paying them or their conversation much attention.

They had only been in the Big Brother house for one night and already he felt like he was going crazy. He didn’t remember feeling this way the first time around two years ago but then again he wasn’t holding himself back this much two years ago.

He rested his elbows on the table and lowered his head to run his hands through his hair. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes as his mind started racing a mile a minute. Again.

He was shaken from his thoughts when a familiar set of arms wrapped around his shoulders and a quick, warm kiss was placed on his neck. Frankie laughed as he quickly let go of Zach, ensuring that everyone knew he was just playing around.

But Zach felt cold as Frankie took a step back and started talking with the other houseguests. He quickly got up and turned to Frankie, wrapping him in a hug. Frankie hugged him back, making some joke while doing so, expecting Zach to let go and wander out of the room.

But he didn’t.

“I can’t do this,” Zach said loud enough for the entire room to hear. Frankie pulled back with his eyebrows raised.

“You wanted to play this game again,” Frankie nearly whispered with confusion.

They had talked about this. At length. They both wanted to play the game again; they both wanted to be in the house again. More than that, they wanted to be in the house again with each other. They had talked about how they would be themselves, but they would keep the PDA under wraps – or at least to a minimum.

“You can’t leave,” Frankie insisted with concern. They may have agreed to keep their hands to themselves, but this was their chance to spend time – a lot of time – together.

“No,” Zach said as he grabbed Frankie’s face and brought him in for a kiss.

Frankie froze as Zach’s warm lips fell upon his and Zach’s thumb brushed across his cheek. Frankie soon melted into the kiss, sliding his hands along Zach’s arms and shoulders until they reached his face.

Zach broke the kiss before it became too passionate but didn’t break his hold on Frankie.

“I decided I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t be in this house with you and pretend that you aren’t mine and that we aren’t…us. I want what’s mine,” Zach explained with a smirk. “We need to be ourselves, babe; I’m not that good of an actor.” Frankie smiled and pulled Zach into a hug.

“You’re sure about this?” Frankie whispered into Zach’s ear. They both knew they couldn’t take the kiss back, but that didn’t mean they had to go further.

“I’m all in,” Zach answered as he pulled back and kissed Frankie again.


End file.
